When Enemies Become Lovers
by Dogsoldier
Summary: It is brought to Kagome's attention that Inuyasha has different plans for her than she knows...very evil plans. With Shippo litterally in her arms, she runs for saftey but is soon caught by Inuyasha. But the mighty Sesshoumaru, driven by an unknown reason
1. Default Chapter

(A/N This is a Sesshoumaru/ Kagome fic. It will have lemons. I do not give a shit what they say. If it is taken off, I will put it back on. If I am kicked of, I will make another account and the new name will be Footslogger. I do not care any more.)

Chapter 1

Kagome was sleeping peacefully in her sleeping bag with Shippo snuggling against her shoulder for warmth. She dreamed of her tests back in the modern world especially the once she failed on her 18th birthday. She finally figured out how to pass her math class, but what she was scared about this time was her chemistry class. She couldn't remember anything about the periodic table, and she was graduating from high school in a few short weeks. As she dreamed on the sun was coming up over the green hill. It was a beautiful spring day. She was stirred awake by drops of water falling from the tree above her, the one that Inuyasha was sleeping in. She yawned and stretched. 'Everyone is still asleep,' she thought to herself. 'I can take a bath without any hindrance.'

She got up and started to leave when Shippo sat up a little dazed from his sleep. "Where are you going Kagome?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm going to take a bath," she said in just above a whisper. "Come on."

"Okay." He got up and followed her to the large lake the small band camped next to. They both stripped down nothing and slipped into the water. Kagome thought back to the days when she was a little nervous about bathing naked with Shippo, but they soon passed as they did it more frequently. As Kagome slipped into the water it sent a chill up her spine. It was spring, but it was still very cold. Shippo had the same reaction and started to move around, trying to get used to it.

Kagome splashed a little water on Shippo's head and started to rub some of the shampoo she had with her into his hair. "Hey," Shippo said as she scrubbed into his hair.

"What," Kagome said innocently as she scrubbed a little harder.

Shippo turned and splashed some water and began to smile. Kagome covered her eyes from the small spurt of water and splashed back. This started a large war of splashing, shouting and laughing. It ended when Kagome grabbed Shippo and held him close to her. Shippo put his arms around as best he could and smiled. He felt as if his mother was still alive. But all of this happiness he was feeling soon subsided as he remembered when he followed Inuyasha one night and found him in a very erotic position with Kikyou. What bothered him the most was when he heard Inuyasha say he would help Kikyou get her soul back from Kagome so they could be together in this world and the next.

As soon as Shippo heard this he started to run back to the camp, but was caught by Inuyasha on the way back. The hanyou then threatened Shippo that if he said anything; he would not only kill him, but also rape Kagome before he killed her. Shippo shook with fear as he remembered the look in Inuyasha's eyes when he said it. Kagome caught this small shiver and looked down into his fearful eyes.

"What's wrong Shippo," she asked as her concern peaked. But before Shippo could say anything Inuyasha showed up and started his ranting.

"What the fuck are you two doing. You know we have to get going." The rest was jumbled full of other vulgar phrases and loud yells. With no real reaction Kagome started to get dressed and left for the camp, leaving Shippo with Inuyasha. He looked down on the small kitsune and growled. "If you tell her or anyone else anything, well, you remember what I'll do." Shippo started to shake and nodded. "I want you to leave. If you are still here tomorrow, you won't live long enough to see the sun rise.

With that said, he turned around and headed back to the camp. 'I have to save Kagome.' He thought as he put his cloths on. 'I need to do something, but he is much too strong for me or any of the others. And since Kagome took off his sacred beads, she can't sit him anymore.' He started to walk back to the camp. 'I NEED TO DO SOMETHING!'

He ran back to the camp and jumped on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome," he whispered in her ear. "I really need to talk to you."

"So talk," she said as she started putting things back into her bag. Shippo began to whisper everything to her. The more he told her the more fearful she became.

"We need to get out of here," she told him. She tried to think quickly. "INUYASHA," she yelled out. "There is a jewel shard over there." She pointed in the direction of the "shard". Inuyasha like always jumped to the opportunity and ran in that direction. Miroku and Sango followed behind him. Kagome grabbed Shippo and ran in the opposite direction they went. She left her bag, but not before fishing out her jewel shards.

"We can't go back to the village Shippo," she said between pants. "We need to avoid him until I can get back to my world. I will give you a shard so you can come with me and put a barrier over it when we get there."

As Inuyasha and the others ran through the woods looking for the shard, he looked back for Kagome. "Where is that stupid girl?" As soon as it hit him, he growled in a feral tone and sped for Kagome and Shippo. "I'm gonna kill them."

Kagome and Shippo ran as fast as they could away from Inuyasha. They were panting and beginning to weaken but continued to run. It wasn't long before they heard Inuyasha growl out behind them. 'Oh no," Kagome thought as she picked up Shippo and tried to run as fast as she could, but it was no good. Inuyasha was on her back and turned her over so she was looking at him. His eyes burned sadistic humor as he picked up Shippo and drove his claws into the poor boy's chest. He then turned his attention to Kagome. "You thought you could run?" He struck her in the face with his fist. "You can't out run me." He hit her again and again and ripped her shirt open. Kagome was crying uncontrollably and began to slip into senselessness. The last thing she saw was a tall silver haired figure strike her attacker in the chest.

The tall taiyoukai of the west sat against a tree as he watched his ward and his servant try to catch fish in the water, when he caught the scent of his half-brother's miko. His head shot in that direction and stood up. "Jaken, stay here with Rin." He said nothing more as he jumped into the sky and flew towards the miko. He planned to grab her and hold her until Inuyasha gave up the Tetsiaga. He masked his scent and power as he landed behind a tree. His brother finally, came with in scent range and was on top of the miko in seconds.

He was confused as he watched his brother slash the small kitsune with her and throw the limp body against a tree. He watched further as Inuyasha started to beat the young miko. As soon as the first strike landed. Something snapped to life in Sesshoumaru's mind. He remembered that day when his father brought Inuyasha's mother to his castle. He remembered his mother begging his father to tell her why he brought this new wife there, why she wasn't good enough. His father stayed silent, until he growled and backhanded his wife across the room. The tears poured out of her eyes as she ran out the door, and then committed suicide deep in the woods.

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned blood red as he watched his brother tear open the miko's shirt. He sped out from around the tree and punched Inuyasha square in the chest. He flew until his back hit a tree and fell unconscious. Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome and the little kitsune and ran to Jaken and Rin. As soon as he got there, he realized the miko was unconscious. He looked to Rin and Jaken and in a few short words, "We must go to the palace," they were on their way to his home.

(A/N There it is. I know it's cheesy. Please review. No flames, please. Thank you.)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N Thanks for the good reviews. Any way, I made Inuyasha evil because I wanted an antagonist, that's a bad guy for those who don't know, you can really hate. I personally despise the little shit. I watch the series to see Sesshoumaru kick his ass.)

Disclaimer- Nope, don't own it. –grumbles-

Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk, writing a reply to a message that was delivered to him earlier that morning. He was fighting back a headache that plagued him since the day his mother died. It was constant, and grew in intensity whenever he got angry. Only very few knew about it, and less knew it's cause.

The silver haired lord was carefully choosing words to use when the door was opened by a beautiful, tall, inudemon. He tried to ignore her, by keeping his eyes on the papers and letters in front of him, but she swayed her hips in a way that almost hypnotized him causing him to watch her out of his peripheral vision. She moved around to the side of his desk and obscured his view of the work by lying across it. "So what does my lord wish of me today," she asked as she stretched one leg over the other.

The collar of her kimono was so low, he could almost see her large breasts in their entirety. His composure remained the same, cool and detached. His hand never dropped the quill he was writing with. But inside he was filled with rage and stuttering on the edge of arousal.

"Get off my desk," Sesshoumaru growled. He could feel a throbbing pain start to grow between his temples and along the crook of his nose. 'Not again,' he thought silently.

"Come, let use take a bath." She reached over and started to play with the tie that held his armor in place. "I will relieve all of your stress."

"I told you, Saka," His voice rose as he slapped her hands away from the knot. "I will not mate with you!" The pain in his head began grow more intense.

"You will," she said as she got off the desk and walked away. "You will."

As she walked out, Sesshoumaru waited until her footsteps and scent had faded, then slammed his fist on his desk. 'If she weren't my mother's friend, I'd have killed her a long time ago.' He sat back in his chair and seethed for a few moments, letting his emotions calm. "But she's right...in a way," he said out loud as he turned his chair so he could face the window. "I need to find a mate. I need to find a mother for Rin."

He gently began to rub the bone of his nose that rest between his eyes and let his constant migraine ebb back into a dull pain. He calmed his mind until he caught the scent of the young miko and his lieutenant approaching his study's door. His nose caught the scent of blood, the blood of his lieutenant. 'Why is Sentaru bleeding?' He mentally inquired.

Kagome awoke and opened her eyes, her head was pounding and what happened the day before was a blur. She wanted to sit up, but decided to stay in the bed, thinking the sudden movement would bring disastrous results. It took her a moment for the past day's events to register and realize she was lying in a soft bed of silk.

'Who's bed is this?' she thought, passing her hand over the silk sheets. 'It has to be a very powerful and rich lord.' She remembered what happened to Shippo and

ignoring the pain and sourness, she got out from the bed and looked around the room, only to find Shippo asleep in the corner. She walked over to him and noticed that his abdomen was wrapped with bandages and he had a large scar on the right side of his face. It stretched from his ear across his cheek and under his chin.

"Shippo," she whispered as she gently shook him. "Shippo, wake up, we have to get out of here."

Her only answer was a soft groan and slight movement, but he never opened his eyes. She put her hand on his wrist, looking for his radial pulse. She found it after a minute of searching. It was weak, unsteady, and fast, but it was there.

Kagome was unsure what to do when she heard someone knock on the door and jumped. In a panic she ran over to the it and stood behind it. There on a nightstand stood a small sword rack with a katana, a wakisashi, and a tanto. She silently picked up the katana, and waited for who ever was behind the door to open it.

The large door creaked open and the one behind it stepped out into plain view. It was a tall and thin, red haired male dressed in a black gee. His feet were concealed by a black pair of shoes, almost like Sesshoumaru's. He looked around the room and saw nothing. "Where is that girl," he asked out loud in a soft tone.

"I'm right behind you."

The tall kitsune youkai turned around and was met by the sword wielding miko. "It's okay," he said as he put out his hand to her trying to calm her down. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Bullshit," Kagome shouted as she took a swing at his hand. She whipped the blade at him so fast he barley had time to react. She clipped it between the thumb and forefinger and splashed some blood on the floor. Kagome revved back again but was stopped by the demon in front of her.

"Miss, I'm not here to hurt you." He said as he forced the sword from her hand. 'Damn she's fast,' was the after thought that passed trough his head. He slid behind her and locked her arms. "My lord wants to see you and sent me to get you." They stood there for a few minutes, trying to figure out what exactly happened. Both were both breathing shallow and rapidly, and the wound on his hand was bleeding profusely, and as Kagome relaxed, so did he. He released her and moved so he could face her. "But I think a change in cloths is in order." Kagome was still wearing her tattered school uniform.

"This is the only thing I have."

"I am aware of this." He said as he smiled delicately and walked over to one of the walls and opened a secret room. "You may find something that you like in here."

Kagome walked over to the doorway and stepped inside. There were shelves and shelves of beautiful folded kimonos. She looked to the servant who had his back to her, allowing her some privacy to change. She looked at a few of them and selected one of blue silk. She attempted to find one that did not look so expensive, but they were all made of silk and all were decorated with embroidered flowers or birds. She changed into it as fast as she could and walked over to the open door. "I'm ready," Kagome said as she watched the servant walk over to the door to the hall. "What about Shippo?"

The kitsune youkai looked at her, then the small pup, and looked back to Kagome. "He will be fine there. Please, follow me." He stepped outside the door and led her through the wide halls. Kagome's eyes lit up like comets as they gazed at the lovely paintings and, to her surprise, European suits of armor. She followed her guide at a close distance at the same time she was looking around at all of the wonderful tapestries from all over the world. The tall demon looked back to make sure she was still following him and caught her open-mouthed expression.

"Do you like the décor?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes they are lovely."

"My lord likes to travel. He goes to a new place in the world once a year and picks up some item of some kind and adds it to the house. This," he motioned to an old looking suit of armor. "Was worn by a famous Spanish knight known as 'El Cid Campeador.' The Lord Champion."

Kagome moved to get a closer look at the suit of armor. "This is El Cid's armor? Your lord must be very refined...and very rich."

"He is, but...he has his moments when one does not want to be in the same room as him."

"Sounds like someone I know."

"Oh, who is that?"

"His name is Inuyasha."

The demon servant nearly tripped over his own feet but caught himself. When Kagome started to snicker he kept walking as if nothing had happened.

"What is your name?"

"Sentaru."

"Are you a kitsune youkai?"

"Yes, I am." After he answered the both fell silent. The only sound in the halls was their footsteps. 'Oh, boy.' Sentaru thought to himself. 'Sesshoumaru is not going to like this. Unless he already knows, but why treat her as a guest if she is an enemy.' He mentally shook the thought from his mind and sighed. 'Sentaru you are going to give yourself a headache if you keep thinking about this shit.'

As they walked, they came upon a young looking demoness with long, silver hair. She was very beautiful and only a little taller than Kagome. "So how did it go," Sentaru asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Go fuck yourself," she answered and quickened her pace.

Sentaru voiced no rebuttal but gave an amused huff as he caught her say 'asshole' as she moved further down the hall. "She's been trying to get in the lord's bed since her husband was killed."

They stopped just in front of a set of large oak doors. The demon opened them and let Kagome into the large room. She stepped in and was dumbfounded by the cases of books that stretched from the floor to the ceiling and from one end of the room, to the other. There was a ladder on a track, like the ones you usually see in large libraries. The room was void of any other furniture, except for a large desk at the other end of the room with three small chairs on one side and another that was turned around, looking out the pane glass window. She was a little startled when the demon servant closed the door behind them.

"Sorry," he whispered as he walked past her. "My lord, the miko is awake."

"Thank you Sentaru," said a familiarly cold voice from behind the chair. "Wait out side I wish to speak with you when I am through."

"Yes my lord," Sentaru said with a nod and bowed to Kagome. He walked out and closed the doors shut behind him.

Kagome approached the desk and stood behind one of the small chairs. "Thank you for your kindness my lord."

Sesshoumaru turned around in the chair and stared at Kagome with his cold, amber eyes. Kagome almost screamed when she saw that her savior was the malicious brother of Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru extended his hand in a gesture to the center chair. "Please, sit." Not wanting to stir up any trouble, Kagome did as she was told and sat in the chair. "This is how it is going to work, young miko. I am going to ask you a question, and then you ask me one."

"Okay," Kagome said simply, still shaking.

"Why was my brother beating you," he asked bluntly noticing the already healing marks on her cheeks. 'Must be the miko energy.' He reasoned. "I was under the assumption that he wished to mate with you."

"I do not know," Kagome answered looking into his eyes. "I believe that he wishes to give Kikyou my soul so she can live again." 'What the hell is he asking me that for,' Kagome thought angrily. 'That is none of his business and why does he care?'

'She has strength.' He mentally smirked as he took in her gaze. "So he wishes to bring his old love back to life by sacrificing the one who unconditionally loves him… Interesting."

Kagome stood up, tears of vehement anger burning in her eyes, and slammed her hands on the table. "I DO NOT LOVE THAT BARBARIAN!"

Sesshoumaru stood from his chair slowly and stared down into her eyes that were now filled with an unrelenting rage. The same kind seen in those of one who had been betrayed by a lover. "You will show me the proper respect in this castle or I will _give_ you back to Inuyasha." His voice was calm, but all the more threatening.

Kagome reluctantly sat back down in the center chair. After she settled down, Sesshoumaru took his place in his chair. "You may ask your question."

Kagome thought for a minute, mostly about asking why he was so arrogant and egotistical, but found a better question to ask. "Why did you save me and bring Shippo back to life?"

Sesshoumaru's back straitened and stared at Kagome. 'Damn…why **_did_** I save her?' He thought of a quick answer and breathed deeply. "I did not save you. I saw my brother and took the opportunity to try and eliminate him. And I did not bring your pup back to life. He was still alive. He is strong for such a small pup."

Kagome blushed as the words 'your pup' hit her ears. But after a moment the thought did not seem all that strange after all. She did take care of him, and even bathed with him, in all tense and prepossess, he was her son.

"Why did you run in the direction you did? It was not on the way to your village."

"I was hoping I could lose Inuyasha in the woods and get home when it was dark. It was a long shot, but it was the only option I had. Why did you bring me here?"

'This miko may be the female role model I want for Rin.' He thought as he watched her eyes. They never wavered from his. "I wanted you here for one reason. You are to stay here and care for my ward, Rin. I assume you are educated enough to give her a basic education. And in return, you may stay here with your pup under the protection of Sentaru." Sesshoumaru thought for a moment and remembered that Sentaru was bleeding when they entered. "How did Sentaru get that wound? "

Kagome smirked and watched Sesshoumaru's expression of apathy. "I grabbed one of the swords in the room an cut him. What if I refuse?"

Sesshoumaru was surprised at the fact that this young miko managed to wound his lieutenant. But he was not surprised about her inner strength. "Than you will be let out of this castle and only have the pup with you. Do you accept my offer?"

Kagome thought for a moment. 'This is not that much different from being with Inuyasha.' "I do on one condition."

"And that is?"

"I want to go home from time to time to see my mother, brother, and grandpa."

"You will be aloud once a week for the night. But you bring Sentaru with you."

"Thank you my lord," Kagome bowed to him and left. As she walked to the door she sighed and smiled. 'That was scary, but now I have to figure out a way to ditch the guard when I get to my world…Speaking of which, how do I explain it to him…I'll think of it later.' She opened the large, oak doors and stepped into the hall way where she found Sentaru leaning against the wall. She smiled at him and closed the door.

"So do you know your way back to the room?" Sentaru asked as he walked up to her, his hands behind his back.

"No…I wasn't paying attention," she answered, blushing with embarrassment.

"That's okay," He smiled, turned down the hall and cupped his hand to the side of his mouth. "Gaten!" His powerful voice echoed down the hall and a moment later there was a fully armored guard carrying a spear rushing around the corner. His armor was red and well polished, but he was missing a helmet.

Sentaru looked back to Kagome and held out his hand in the direction towards the guard. "This is Gaten, he will bring back you to the room. And if you ever get hungry, call for him and he will show you to the kitchen.

"Thank you very much," Kagome stated surprised.

"It is absolutely no problem my lady." Sentaru smiled and walk into Sesshoumaru's study, leaving Kagome with Gaten, who was walking up to her as she watched Sentaru disappear behind the closing door.

"Shall we, my lady?" Gaten smiled, forcing her attention to him.

"Yes…please lead the way."

Sentaru walked into the large study and found his lord siting at his desk rubbing his temples. 'The migraine again,' Sentaru thought as he walked closer to the chair in the middle. He rested his hand on its back and pulled it out. Before he sat down, he inhaled Kagome's lingering scent and smiled. "She certainly smells beautiful."

No answer came from Sesshoumaru, he just stayed there rubbing his temples, trying to will the pain away. Sentaru sat in the chair and waited for his lord to say something, it was a while until he finally spoke. "How is the palace kitchen on supplies?"

"It'll be fine for about another week, give or take a couple days."

"And the kitchen for the baracks?"

"Same."

Sesshoumaru sat back and let out a deep breath. His migraine finally melted into a dull ache. "Good," he answered as he settled his eyes back on his work.

There were a few more moments of silence until Sentaru finally broke it. "Why did you really bring the young miko here?"

"Eves dropping is not a quality to be harbored by castle guards," Sesshoumaru replied coldly.

"And as I recall, I am not a guard. I am your second in command of the army and in political matters. With out me, your job would be twice as hard.Besides, we did it enough times when we were children."

"And we paid for it too."

"Oh, please. A few bumps and bruises never killed anyone. Anyway, wasn't it you who said 'Pain is weakness leaving the body'?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and sat back in his chair. He rested his hand on the desk and tapped his clawed fingers on the hard marble top of the desk. "Do not change the subject. Do not listen in on my conversations."

"Yes my lord. But why did you bring her here"

"Because Rin needs a mothe…teacher."

"I see…so why did you call me in here?"

"Make sure she doesn't leave. I may need her to help me find Naraku."

"I thought you gave up the search."

"I will never stop looking for that disgraceful hanyou until I find his body on a stake at the gates of my palace!" Sesshoumaru shouted as he stood from his chair, then sat back down as his migraine came back.

"You know, it's because of your repressed emotions that you have those headaches."

"You may leave Sentaru." Sesshoumaru growled, clutching his head.

"Yes my lord."

The miasma air around Naraku's castle was thick with malice as the dead miko Kikyou walked up the steps to the entrance. She liked this castle more than the others. This one was out on one of the southern islands. And no one knew where it was. Except of coarse Kagura, Kanna, and her. The doors of the palace were wide open and the bones of the guards in their armor laid on either side of it. It was Naraku that she wanted to see.

The undead miko stalked into the palace and turned down the hall, passing Kagura's room and slipped silently into Naraku's. When she entered, she found Naraku siting with one leg straight out and the other bent, with his arm resting on it. He turned to her and smiled. "Hello Kikyou, come to see me all the way out here?"

"I've come at your request, she replied with a cold air in her voice. Little did they know that Kagura had walked up to the door and put her ear against it. She heard every part of their conversation.

"I have heard from your spy that Sesshoumaru did take the miko to his castle," Kikyou told Naraku.

"Why would he do something like that?…Hmmm. Doesn't matter. Is Inuyasha in on our plan?"

"Yes, he would do anything for me. Even kill that little miko."

"But now that she is under Sesshoumaru's protection, it would be very hard to get to her."

"So what do you plan to do about it?"

"My spy has told me that Sesshoumaru is going to go to the Southern Islands for the lord's daughter's wedding ceremony. When he goes there, the little miko will be all alone."

"When does Sesshoumaru leave?"

"I am not sure, my spy told me this long ago, and apparently it hasn't occurred yet."

"But you also said that the lords would have to be eliminated as well."

"Yes I did but I think it would be easier to take them all out at once, at the southern lord's celebration."

Kikyou smiled and turned toward the door, but stopped at the sound of Naraku's voice. "What, no good-bye?"

That was when Kagura moved away from the door. She rushed back to her room and slipped into her bed, fainting sleep. She didn't open her eyes until she heard Kikyou's footsteps pass her room. Kagura heard it all began to contemplate whether or not to warn Sesshoumaru. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she could lure Naraku into a different trap. 'He is going into his dormant stage for the next few days in preparation for the attack on the southern lords,' Kagura thought to herself. Hanyou only change one night a month, but Naraku uses that time to grow stronger. The stronger he makes himself, the better he is able to fight. 'When he does I will warn the miko's other friends.'

Gaten led Kagome back down the hall that she followed Sentaru. She was still registering that it was Sesshoumaru who 'unwittingly' saved her. Her silent musings were interrupted by the gentle voice of the young guard next to her.

"So how do you like it here so far my lady?" He said smiling widely. Kagome noticed how bright his blue eyes were. It took her a moment to realized that he was a wolf youkai.

"I like it very much." She said not wanting to sound rude, but so far she was being treated like a very important guest. "Your lord seems very kind." She said smiling. 'Okay, that sounded like sucking up.' She thought giving a nervous laughter.

The guard's smile disappeared as he gave an amused huff. "Well give it time. You'll see him in all his glory, and it ain't pretty…Though he never let anyone else sleep in his bed."

Kagome's eyes widened as Gaten revealed what was unbeknownst to her. 'I was sleeping in his bed?' She thought surprised.

"He was up all night in his study working while you and your son slept," he continued. They stopped at the room and Gaten opened the door for Kagome, she found Shippo on the bed with a little black haired girl, talking and laughing.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted as he jumped from the bed, to the floor, to her arms. "This is Rin." He pointed to the girl who was now walking up to her.

"Hello lady Kagome," she said politely and bowed.

"Hello Rin, I hope you two have kept yourselves out of trouble."

"We did," Shippo said as he put his arms around her. His embrace seemed to trigger a rumble from his stomach that everyone heard. He looked to Kagome and gave a small smile.

Kagome grinned back, she was thinking the exact same thing. "Do you think we can get something to eat?" She asked Gaten who was silently snickering.

"Of coarse."

It was at breakfast that Rin learned that Kagome would be her teacher. Sesshoumaru was there, but ate slowly, watching his ward and two guests eat and joke. It seemed that Rin was very taken with Kagome. They appeared to have a connection that only women could share. He watched as Rin whispered something into Kagome's ear and the miko's face light up with laughter.

'My,' he thought to himself as he watched the two without emotion. 'That miko is very appealing to the eyes. Sentaru was right, she does…' he mentally slapped himself before he could finish his musing. 'Humans are filthy, putrid, weak creatures. But why is it that this woman can wound my best guard, be beaten by the one she loved and still be able to laugh, smell so sweet, and be so clean? She is human, but in a way, she's not. This is a very interesting puzzle.'

Kagome shifted her gaze to Sesshoumaru's expression. 'Why is he staring at me?' She thought as she blushed and lowered her head. She was still smiling though. Shippo joined the conversation shortly after Rin said something about foxes being mean. Sesshoumaru watched all of this, and reacted to none of it. He was trying to figure out why they were all happy together and they just met. His childhood was never like that, except for one friendship. He closed his eyes and pushed the memories out of his head.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin started, breaking him out of his meditative state. "Do you think fox demons are mean?"

Sesshoumaru contemplated the question for a few minutes, specifically about where she would think that. She got along with Sentaru as if he were family. He was going to voice that when Sentaru walked in the room and signaled that they must speak. "Excuse me," he stated simply and walked off.

"Is he always that quiet?" Kagome asked Rin.

"Yes, but sometimes he reads me a story at bedtime."

The answer almost knocked Kagome out of her chair and nearly made Shippo choke. They were both very surprised that the mighty lord Sesshoumaru had a softer side. Their thoughts were pretty much the same, 'I don't believe it.'

Sesshoumaru walked over to Sentaru and they both disappeared around the corner. "What is it, Sentaru," Sesshoumaru questioned.

"We have a small problem," Sentaru said in a voice of irritation and seemed to be panting as if he'd been running for a great distance. "You remember that large group of scorpion youkai we killed on our last patrol and a few escaped?"

"Yes."

"Well, they're back. And they brought friends…a lot of them."

"Okay, rally a group of our best warriors and cut them off. I will join you shortly." He was beginning to feel the outskirts of his migraine start to intensify.

Sentaru said nothing and ran down the hall to the warrior barracks as Sesshoumaru made his way back to the table. "I must leave," he told them. "Miko, I wish you to start your lessons with Rin while I'm gone. You have full use of my study with the exception of my desk."

"Yes, lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome said as she stood and bowed. Sesshoumaru walked out of the room and ran to his bedroom. As he opened the door, he found where Kagome cut Sentaru. The blood was still on the floor, but he gave it little notice as he grabbed the tokijin and the tensiaga. He ran out of the castle and was with his men in a few short minutes.

(A/N There it is, Chapter 2. And just as cheesy as Chapter 1. I hope you all leave a review and once again, please no flaming.)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N Okay, thanks for the reviews. To FFchick thanks, nice to know others like they way I did Inuyasha. To lyn, come on. A little more than "write more" wouldn't kill you. ) Here's your response zoeluver.)

Disclaimer- If I did….

Kagome watched as Sentaru, with a look of annoyance, told something inaudible to Sesshoumaru, then he darted one way and Sesshoumaru went the other. 'What is going on?' she thought with her usual curiosity. "Rin," her wonderfully cheerful voice drawing Rin's attention. "Do you know where Sesshoumaru is going?"

"No lady Kagome," answered the young girl with her very adorable gap toothed grin. "He sometimes rushes away and comes back covered in red stuff though."

'Then he is probably going off to fight,' Kagome reasoned.

"Fox youkai are proud, intelligent, and strong," Shippo stated sitting back in his chair with a smug look on his face. But Rin came back with her own little list of what she thought fox demons were like. Causing him to get Kagome involved. "Kagome, she's being mean to me."

"Okay you two, knock it off." She took a drink of her tea and smiled, remembering how her mother did the same exact thing with her and Souta. The next thing she heard made her snicker out loud. The perfectly timed simultaneous apology from the two of them.

"We're sorry," they voiced in unison.

"It's okay. Now finish your breakfast so we can get started on our lessons for the day." With no other need for convincing Rin and Shippo finished their breakfast in a speed that was just mind boggling, leaving Shippo with the hiccups.

Rin sat back and laughed, as Shippo was hiccuping uncontrollably. Kagome just shook her head with amusement. Shippo's expression was one of pure irritation, not knowing how to stop them. "Kagome…_hiccup_…I…_hiccup_…can't…_hiccup_…stop."

Kagome did her best to not laugh out right, but Rin looked at him and told him the best way to stop them was to hold his breath, puff his cheeks, and cross his eyes. As soon as he crossed his eyes, Kagome looked at him and started to turn red trying to stifle her laughter. She finally shook her head and looked at Shippo.

"Okay Shippo, what you do to stop them is drink something."

Shippo did as he was told and finished his tea. No hiccups returned. He didn't look upset, instead he playfully glared at Rin. "I'll get you back for that." He stated simply.

"Okay…that's enough." She added quickly before they started to argue again. "Let's go start your lesson." Her firm words, but soft tone reached the children just as she wanted them to. They nodded and started to put their cups and silverware, that was actually silver to Kagome's surprise, on their plates so the servants could clean it up faster. The dishes clanged and clanked as the two children hurriedly put them together and walked away from the table so the servants could clean up. Kagome led the two out of the dining hall, but realized she had no idea where Sesshoumaru's study was located in the vast palace.

"Rin, can you lead us to Sesshoumaru's study?"

"Okay lady Kagome," Rin exclaimed and took her by the hand. Shippo, a little jealous jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder and glared down at Rin as she lead them down the hall. Kagome leaned over to his ear and whispered to him so that Rin could not hear.

"Don't get jealous Shippo," she said as she used her free hand to scratch his head, an action that always seemed to calm him. "I don't think she's met another girl who would play with her."

Shippo heard her, and it sunk in after a few moments, then he started to feel a little ashamed. "Sorry," he murmured earnestly.

Kagome smiled and gently kissed his cheek raising a blush from the small kit as he loosened his tight grip on her shoulder. Rin kept walking, guiding Kagome by the hand, unaware of what just happened and enjoying the new company she was in contact with. Rin squealed with glee as the came with distance of Sesshoumaru's study. Rin released her grip on Kagome and sped for the door, Shippo jumped off of Kagome's shoulder and followed suit.

Rin being the first to reach the door used all of her might to open it just as Shippo ran inside. "Hey," yelled Rin after Shippo. "Wait for me."

Kagome was the last to reach the door and peered in, what she saw amazed her beyond words. Rin was on top of Shippo, tickling him into submission as he rolled on the ground in laughter. 'They are just like siblings,' Kagome contemplated bringing a thought that was more than she bargained for. She mentally saw herself sitting in a chair, Shippo on her knee, Rin right next to her and Sesshoumaru with two arms, one on Rin's head and the other across Kagome's shoulder. And he was smiling.

The picture caused her to blush and physically shake her head, but she couldn't help smiling. 'What was that?' Kagome mentally inquired, feeling a warm sensation grow in her torso. 'That was weird.' She looked back up at the two children and was relieved that they did not see her resent actions.

"Come on you two, let's get started before y…lord Sesshoumaru gets back." 'Why was I just about to call him their father?' She inquired again. 'Why am I…No, never mind…I am not going to ask.'

"Okay, Kagome," Shippo said as soon as Rin stopped tickling him. They both got up and ran to the closest bookcase. Kagome nodded, satisfied at her authority as she walked over to the bookcase and looked at the shelves. She was amazed to find they were organized by subject and title. Her soft gaze moved down to Rin who was sitting on a soft, blue cushion and Shippo on a similar, but red one to the right of her.

"What have you been learning so far?" Kagome questioned, feeling more at ease.

"Lord Sesshoumaru was teaching me how to write and read."

"Okay, let's start there."

Kagome's hand ran along the bookshelf, searching out an appropriate book for the two to learn from. They were mostly history books and ones about complex science, but those she would save for a later time. 'If I'm still around that long,' Kagome thought, keeping in mind that she was still going to try and escape. She continued to look along the shelves until she found a simple book to have Rin and Shippo to read from. It was about how to enforce an economy and the economy itself. 'Good,' she thought with a prideful smirk. 'I can teach them two things at once.'

She sat down in front of Shippo and Rin with her back to the bookcase and had them both read from the book. She thumbed threw a few of the pages until she found the section that gave a short description of each king of government and economy. She first handed it to Rin, who read an excerpt then handed it to Shippo who did the same. Neither of them had a lot of trouble reading the text, but when they did, Kagome helped them sound it out and told them what the word, the ones that they had a hard time understanding, meant.

It seemed enjoyable to all of them as they read along. Rin reading and looking at Kagome with a smug grin when she read without slipping up. But, when Shippo tried and stumbled, Rin did not laugh or jeer, she helped Shippo with it and smiled with him at his success. This went on for most of the morning, with the exception of a break in between the numerous chapters. They went through almost half the book when Shippo came upon a word they could both pronounce but couldn't understand.

"Kagome," Shippo started sheepishly. "What is a totalitarian government?"

Kagome smiled and moved closer to the two of them, who were now sharing a pillow. "It is a system where the government controls all trade and jobs in the country, and the government is usually ruled by a dictator." She picked up Shippo and put him on her lap, then motioned for Rin to sit on her other knee. She more than happily obliged as she crawled onto the older girl's thigh.

Shippo gave a satisfied hum as he looked at the word with a new understanding, but it seemed he was confused again. "What's a dictator?"

Kagome almost laughed out loud but held it back as best she could. "It is…like a tyrant…One person in charge of every thing."

"Like lord Sesshoumaru," Rin conjectured.

'Uh oh,' Kagome thought as her heart skipped a beat. "Almost…a tyrant…is a very bad person…lord Sesshoumaru seems to be a very fair ruler." 'Good save Kagome,' she though to herself satisfied.

Shippo was thinking the exact same thing and decided to change to a different subject. "How about we do some math, Kagome?"

Rin excitedly nodded and grinned ear to ear. 'My, they are eager to learn. I was never this eager.' Kagome thought perplexed. "Ok," she said as she took a book of math equations from the shelf and opened it. "What is 4+4?"

"8," yelled Shippo.

"Good, but raise your hand if you know the answer." 'Now I am beginning to sound like a teacher,' She thought as she ran her finger down the page and found another equation. "What is 5-3?"

Rin raised her hand and grinned. "2."

"Very good Rin. Okay what is 7+8?"

Shippo raised his hand. "15."

"Very good."

"Come on Kagome, give us a hard one," Shippo dared.

"Okay," Kagome agreed as she shut the book. "What is 335x75?"

Both of the children were baffled. Shippo looked at Rin and she looked back at him. They both began counting their fingers and thinking hard. Kagome watched as the children tried to figure the answer out.

"25,125," answered a cold voice from behind them. Kagome and the children turned around to see Sesshoumaru walk into the room.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin squealed as she got up and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his leg when she met him. Shippo's gaze fell, it seemed like disappointment. Kagome saw it and put her arm on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Shippo." Kagome whispered to him. "I'll find a good father for you, it may take some time, but I will." Shippo's reaction was one she half didn't expect. A few tears streamed down his face and he gripped Kagome tightly. She put her hand on Shippo's head as she raised her eyes to watch Sesshoumaru turn his gaze down to Rin. He slowly moved his hand to her head and patted it lightly, and then it just dropped back to his side.

"Rin, take Shippo with you and go play." He stated monotonously. "I must speak with your teacher."

"Okay lord Sesshoumaru." Rin ran to Shippo and pulled him out of Kagome's lap as he was wiping away his tears. She almost dragged him out of the room by his arm. As soon as they left the room and shut the door behind them, Sesshoumaru started to walk over to his desk.

Sesshoumaru walked over to his desk and sat in his chair but it seemed to Kagome that he had a problem lifting his arm on to the desk, but succeeded non-the less. 'He must have been injured.'

Sesshoumaru was fighting back the urge to grimace, not wanting to show pain in front of Kagome. 'How could I have let that damn insect trash me with it's tail.' He scowled mentally, still trying to hide his dislocated shoulder. 'If I still had my left arm…Doesn't matter, it's over. A victory is a victory.' He took in a breath and let it out as he looked up from the desktop and met Kagome's glittering brown eyes as she sat half a room away. "How is Rin doing?" He stated, projecting his voice just enough for Kagome to hear his words.

"She is doing better than I expected," Kagome answered getting up from the floor. "She is very intelligent."

"Indeed she is." He watched as she got up from the ground and walked over to the front of the desk, never breaking eye contact. His eyes scanned hers, knowing there was a question that yearned to come out. "What do you wish to ask me?"

"It is nothing really important, I just wish to know where did Rin leave off with math and her other studies."

'Where _did _we leave off,' he questioned himself as he thought back to the last lessons he had with her. It took him a minute to gather the answer. "Long division in arithmetic, biology in science, and I was planning on starting her on economics before our paths crossed."

"Thank you," she said, thinking that she was one step ahead of him, smiling smugly in her mind. She was going to tell him about the lessons they had that day, but noticed that his arm dropped just below his shoulder. Without word or warning she walked over to him, and knelt by his side. Causing him to look at her in bewilderment. "What happened," she inquired as she lifted his sleeve, inspecting the dislocated limb.

"Nothing of importance." 'What is she doing and why does she care,' he thought coldly as his eyes turned icy.

Kagome scanned his arm, palpating it to find if it was actually dislocated. 'Okay, now how did Keade tell me how to do this?' Kagome never raised her eyes to meet Sesshoumaru's, who was questioning what she was doing.

Kagome remembered what Keade had taught her and raised her gaze to Sesshoumaru. "This may hurt." She took his wrist in her right hand and put the other under his arm. In one quick motion, she wrenched it back into the socket. Sesshoumaru winced and growled at the excruciating pain, but was able to fully move it once again. She began checking the rest of his arm when she came across, a large scar under his forearm stretching almost six inches in length. "You need to take care of this." Kagome pointed to the large laceration.

"It will heal," he said as he took his arm from her, ignoring the sheer pain from the motion.

"Not if you don't have it mended," she retorted as she grabbed it again which caused him slightly more pain. But once again, he ignored it. 'I need to disinfect it before I can wrap it,' Kagome theorized. "Do you have any sake?"

"This is no time for a drink, miko." Kagome stared at him and sighed. He didn't know what she was going to use it for, but he pointed to a cabinet that was right behind her. "Over there on the shelf."

Kagome let go of his arm and got to her feet. She gazed at and admired the beautiful piece before she opened its glass doors. She looked at all of the shelves until she found it and took the bottle out. 'Now where is that handkerchief,' she thought. 'Oh, yeah.'

Sesshoumaru watched as she took out a white piece of cloth from her obi and soaked it with the rice wine. She replaced the bottle and knelt by his arm again. As she placed the cloth on his arm she felt Sesshoumaru's arm twitch and heard him hiss slightly at the sting.

"What are you doing," he asked as he watched her rub the cut with the cloth.

"I'm disinfecting your wound so you won't get an infection and lose the whole arm." Kagome replied with a firm tone. 'What the hell does he think I'm doing?' When she was done and took the cloth away, she noticed that it was already beginning to heal. 'That's right, he's a demon.' She scoffed and looked up at him. Her eyes caught his as they stared into her soul. She was frozen with fascination and curiosity at his unmarred complexion. 'My god he's gorgeous,' she thought silently as she kept staring into his eyes.

While her thoughts raced, Sesshoumaru had his own contemplation on the situation. 'She is intelligent, she is beautiful, she is fragrant…but she is human. She has the inner strength of a powerful demon, but she is human. But most of all, she is a miko.' He looked deep into her heavenly eyes and realized that for the first time since his mother died he did not feel the outskirts, or any other part of his constant migraine. 'What witch craft is this miko using.' He thought as he felt a warming in his chest, a soothing of his unstable rage. His eyes caught her movement and another question came to mind. 'Why is she moving closer towards me?'

Kagome moved closer to him, and then stopped, their lips were only a hand's breadth apart. 'Why is he staring at me like that? If he keeps looking at me like that, I might…' She placed her hand on his leg. 'I might…'

"Miko," his words snapped into her head like a physical blow as he stood out of the chair and stared down at her. "What sort of sorcery are you up to?"

His cold tone made Kagome start to shake. "What sorcery, I do not know any kind of spell." Kagome stated back as she stood to her feet, still falling head and shoulders shorter than he did.

He stared into her eyes coldly, his familiar migraine hitting him again at full force, but her eyes told no lie. She did not know any spell. "I must get some work done," he said simply. "Can you meet me in my chambers later so we may speak?"

"Yes, of coarse lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome was still fearful of what just happened and was on the verge of crying. She turned around and hurried out of the room. As soon as the door closed, Sesshoumaru once again hit his desk with his clawed fist.

'WHY DID I DO THAT?' he screamed in his mind. He prided himself on never loosing his temper, no matter how angry he was. 'I lost control of myself. I should never lose control of myself. I can not lose control of myself.'

He put his head in his hand and leaned on the desk as his painful migraine started to grow past his ability to bare it. His breathing quickened and he could feel his eyes begin to water. He clenched his teeth tight enough for his fangs to draw blood from his inner lip and his vision was going hazy and a clear almost blue liquid was threatening to seep out. He forced his eyelids closed, trying to keep the bluish liquid from flowing.

His head was pounding harder and harder as his teeth crushed against each other. His jaw lightened and his mouth opened, allowing every breath to sound like a growl, or a near scream of agony. He felt the trickle of blood fall from his nose and heard it's light pats on the marble desk. He let out one last, loud groan as his vision darkened and his head fell onto the desk unconscious.

It was a few short moments till Sentaru entered limping slightly. His eyes glued to the piece of paper he was holding. "Hey, I got the body..." He raised his eyes and cut his sentence short, he found Sesshoumaru slumped over his desk, blood and foam flowing from his nose, mouth, and ears. Ignoring the pain in his leg, he ran to the desk and put his hands on the shoulders of the taiyoukai.

"Sesshoumaru," Sentaru called as he shook him. "Sesshoumaru!"

It was a few moments until he came around and found himself being shook and his head in a small puddle of...blood and vomit. He raised his head slowly, being helped by Sentaru who was speaking indistinctly. His head was spinning, but it finally stopped, and he regarded Sentaru's presence.

"What the hell happened?" Sentaru asked as he took a rag and began wiping the sweat and fluid from his head and chin, but was soon waved off.

"Nothing. It was nothing."

Sentaru started to clean his desk next. "The hell it was." Sentaru did his best to bite his tongue, but he could do it no longer. "We both know exactly what caused this. If you don't let go of what ever hate you keep feeding, you are going to DIE!"

Sesshoumaru's hand shot out and grabbed Sentaru by the throat, almost sealing it closed. "My hate...gives me strength. Without it, I will never live up to my father."

Sentaru ripped his hand from his neck and stared daggers at his friend. "And with it you will not see the next spring."

"WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO!"

"Find a mate, have a few kids, and be a damn father. At least then you'll live and might just like it."

"You are out of place, Sentaru!"

"Who cares?" Their voices were now loud and threatening, and Sesshoumaru's head was once again pounding. He could taste the copper like tang of blood welling up in his throat.

Sesshoumaru's head was spinning and he was getting dizzy. He sat down and lowered his gaze to the report in Sentaru's hand. "I'll take that now," he said holding out his demanding hand.

"You okay?" Sentaru asked as he held it out to him. His anger being replaced with concern.

"Fine," Sesshoumaru answered coldly as he took the body count sheet from Sentaru and began to read it, never meeting his eyes.

"Bullshit. I know you better than that."

"I'm fine." Sesshoumaru repeated, his anger growing.

"You're lying."

"DROP IT!" Sesshoumaru shot out of his chair and stared at Sentaru, his teeth clenched in pain as his head began to pulse again.

"Okay." Sentaru raised his arms in sign of surrender. It took a minute for Sesshoumaru to sit back down and Sentaru watched intently. 'I have to change the subject.' He thought, noticing a small drop of blood at the corner of Sesshoumaru's cold lips. "How's the arm?"

"Back in place. How's your leg?" As the throbbing began to ebb, so did his temper.

"It hurts like a son-of-a-bitch."

"Have the miko look at it. She is skilled in bones and anatomy."

"By the way. I passed her in the hall. It looked like she was crying."

Sesshoumaru stared at him for a moment and went back to reading the report. Sentaru shrugged and just left the room. When the door shut, Sesshoumaru put the report back on his desk and stood up. 'Why is all of this madness occurring now?' He took a deep breath and let it out as he faced the window. His guards that were off duty were playing some kind of sport involving a ball. He often watched his men play this game where the object was to kick the ball through two poles that stuck into the ground on each end of the small area of grass. This was something of a pass time for him. He thought of how his mother used to watch the guards play with him when he was a child. His migraine was beginning to return, so he shut out the memory, making it regress back into a dim pain.

He stood for a few moments, thinking of how he should approach the pile of papers and reports on his marble desk. 'I wish I could just walk away from this.' He thought as a frustrated feeling came over him. 'But where else can I go and who do I have to go with?' His bitter thoughts came out as if he were condemning himself to an eternity in hell.

As he was about to walk away from the window and back to his desk, he saw Kagome step out of the window's blind spot. His gaze fell on Gaten who was leading her out. The guards seemed to be overjoyed at her presence and allowed her to join the game. He watched as she moved over to one of the teams and Gaten over to the other.

The game started when the ball was tossed in from the sidelines and both teams went after it; Kagome was the first to get it. Sesshoumaru was amazed at how she expertly maneuvered past the demon guards with great ease and took a final kick at the white sphere.

As she kicked the ball into the goal, she jumped for joy and then was lifted up by her team. Her arms were stretched into the air in victory as her team jumped around her. The other team did not look sad, they looked happy, as if there were no one else they'd rather lose to.

The young miko looked up to Sesshoumaru's widow, she found him looking down to her. He tossed his head to the side as if he wanted to see her at that minute. Kagome watched his motion and got off of the guards' shoulders, as she ran into the castle, there were groans coming from the guards.

88888888888

Kagome ran out of Sesshoumaru's study and right passed Sentaru who just watched in disbelief as she disappeared around the corner. He lost sight of her, but the potent scent of tears did not disappear with her. 'What the fuck did he do?' He thought bitterly as he moved closer towards the door.

Kagome hurried past Sentaru, trying to hide her tears from him. She moved around the corner as if the speed she did it with was her only chance for survival, but she found herself face to face with Gaten who had just come off duty. She ran head long into the armored demon and staggered back, letting her tears glistening cheeks show themselves to his gaze.

"Lady Kagome," he whispered as she turned her gaze back down. "Are you alright, my lady?" His answer was a silent, but unbelieving nod. He raised her head with his finger and saw her shimmering eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Kagome said, regaining some of her control. "I'm alight…I just…need some fresh air."

Gaten smiled and took her by the hand. "I have just the cure for what ever ails you."

"Gaten, please I just want to be alone."

"Oh, no. No one who is found crying should ever be alone. It just isn't right." He led her back the way they came, but they took a flight of stairs that descended to the floor, just before they reached the study door, where Kagome heard Sesshoumaru's bellowing voice. "This always cheers up the servants."

He brought her to the courtyard where she found the guards playing a game of soccer and the servants who were all females were cheering them on. She was met by a wave of hellos and my lady's, but she was most surprised when they asked her to play. How could she not accept? 'I haven't even met most of these guards and yet they all know me.' She thought as she took her place with one of the teams. "Are you ready to get your butt kicked, Gaten?" She yelled in a pleasant tone. 'Hey…he was right. This does cheer one up.'

"My butt is ready and waiting, Lady Kagome," Gaten countered. The ball was thrown in and Kagome was the first to get it.

'Gym class finally came in handy.' Kagome thought as she zigged and zagged across the lawn. She dodged one guard, then two, and made Gaten fall on his face before putting the ball between the poles. As soon as the ball went through them, the crowd jumped with joy. Kagome was shocked when her team lifted her up onto her shoulders and paraded her around.

But her eye was caught by Sesshoumaru, who had been watching her from his window. He motioned for her to come up with his gesture of his head. "I must go," she told the guards as the lowered her to her feet. "Thank you for cheering me up." She yelled as she ran off into the palace. She was followed by quite a few disappointed groans as she left, but paid them no mind.

Miroku, Keade, and Sango all sat around a humble fire that illuminate the small hut. Sango couldn't stop wondering what Miroku was thinking as he stared into the fire. His eyes still burned with anger from the day before. Sango was seeing a side of him nobody ever saw, and it scared her.

They were cold and showed no sign of the kindness she once looked for when she was saddened. Sango could only see hatred in those violet orbs of his. Miroku shifted his gaze from the fire to Sango and watched as she looked away from him. He blinked a few times before he realized why she looked away from him.

He got up and walked out of the hut, leaving Sango and Keade alone. As he left the hut, Keade looked to Sango. "He is worried, child," she said in her grandmotherly tone. "He needs his other friends to comfort him."

"But why do his eyes look so cold?"

"He has grown up alone. He spent all of his life alone, without anyone close to his heart. Kagome, Inuyasha, and yourself especially filled that void in his soul."

"But he _still_ has all of us."

"Child, he knows something we don't. I am sure of it."

"But what?"

"I don't know, but to him he has lost Inuyasha and Kagome. All he has left is you and when he looked at you, you turned away. To him, you won't even look at him."

Before Sango could comment on Keade's interpretation, A villager ran in screaming. "SANGO, KEADE, MIROKU'S LEAVING!"

"WHAT?" Sango yelled, worried she would lose him.

"He's leaving the village!"

Sango got to her feet and ran after Miroku. She never knew she could run so fast, but that was the last thing on her mind. She didn't want one of the few people she cared for to leave her life. She just caught up with him as he was crossing the bridge into the village. "MIROKU!"

"Go away, Sango," he said with no feeling in his voice.

"Miroku, wait," she said in return as she got in his way. "Why are you leaving?"

"Because I have business to finish. I must kill Naraku."

"We can do that together!" She screamed at him as she put her hands on his.

As soon as she took his hands, he wrenched them away. "No, we can't. I'm going alone."

"Miroku, you stand no chance going alone! You'll die!"

"Than I'll die. You really think I care?"

"Don't say that! You have to live!"

"Why?" he questioned her as he moved around her and kept walking. "Why must I live? If I die than my curse dies with me. I don't give a damn about children or women anymore. I WANT to die!" He left Sango standing on the bridge screaming at him.

"Miroku, please don't say things like that!"

"Why not!" He screamed back as he turned around to face her. "I have nothing anymore! Two of my friends have been torn apart because of one's stupidity and ignorance and you won't even look at me anymore. What reason do I have to live? TELL ME WHY!" His voice almost deafened Sango.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" She brought her hands to her eyes and fell to the ground crying. She fell to her knees right in front of him, crying and wailing into her hands. He could feel a tear burning behind his eyes as he watched Sango lay there and cry. She said she loved him, and he knew he loved her. That is why he stayed with the group for so long, if for nothing else.

He dropped his staff and crouched down to help her to her feet slowly. Once they were fully standing, Miroku looked deeply into her eyes and placed his lips to hers. Expecting a slap in the face, he made it quick. But as he pulled away, her lips followed him. She put her arms around him and held on to him tightly. Miroku did the same and deepened the kiss that seemed to last hours.

As they finally broke away, Miroku asked her a question he's been wanting to since he realized he loved her. "Sango, will you spend your life with me and be my wife?"

Sango was surprised he asked her this question. She knew exactly what she wanted to say, but she didn't know if he meant it. But she trusted him. "Yes, I will be your wife, and the mother of your children."

Miroku couldn't help but smile when she told him that she would be his wife. The fact that she agreed to bear his children had no effect on him. At that moment, he didn't care. He was happy that he found someone he loved and he would spend the rest of his life with. "I love you, Sango." He took her again in a deep kiss and they both started to walk back to the hut. Before they got on the other side of the bridge, Kagura came down from the sky.

88888888

Kagura waited for Naraku to enter his sub-basement chamber and for the barrier to fall. 'He is going into his dormancy early.' Know was her chance to warn the miko's friends about the danger. She ran out of the palace and boarded her feather and speed off for the village where the group usually stayed. She found it in a few uninterrupted hours later; the monk and the slayer were on the bridge, holding each other.

Kagura looked at the two lovers, oblivious to what just happened between them. She set her feather gently on the ground and leapt to the ground. She stood there and just looked at the two, waiting for them to make a move.

Miroku saw her and reached to unravel his wind tunnel, but before he opened it, he stopped. He saw her just standing there and with out moving shouted to her. "What do you want, Kagura?"

Kagura looked at both of them and answered the monk's question. "I am here with information that you may find interesting. I have found that Inuyasha has beaten your friend Kagome. And that she now resides with his brother Sesshoumaru. And that he is bringing her with him to the lord of the southern island's home."

Sango stood there, surprised to near tears of what happened to her friend. She stared at Kagura with glaring eyes. "That's a lie. Inuyasha loves Kagome." She looked to Miroku who was staring at Kagura with knowing eyes. "Doesn't he?"

Miroku looked into her eyes and almost cried when he found what he was going to tell her would make her cry. He said nothing and only nodded his head. Sango crashed against him and wailed in sorrow for her friend. Kagura just stood there and watched the strong slayer cry against the monk, who was rubbing her back. Crying silently with her. Miroku looked over to Kagura and his eyes turned cold again. "Where is Inuyasha?" he asked, his voice as cold as his eyes.

"He, Naraku, and Kikyou are planning on crashing the southern lord's little party and have the intent on taking Kagome's soul and giving it to Kikyou. They are taking a small army with them."

"An army of what?"

"Of demons. He has convinced numerous groups of youkai to fight with him. A few, such as your friend Kouga's pack and the loyal lords of this land. So the only real threat to him are the dangerous lords, who are all going to be in the southern islands, without their armies."

"And Naraku plans to take them out without a war," Miroku finished. "Are you sure Kagome's going to be there?"

"No. But it is possible."

"How can we trust you?" Sango bit out. "You are the ones who have my brother."

"I'm sorry Sango, but your brother has died, killed on a mission Naraku gave us."

Sango's tears of pain started to return again and she stared at Kagura hatefully as tears streamed down her face. "Where is he?" She forced out in a low threatening voice.

"If I show you, will you trust me about this?"

"No. But I will think of making your death painless."

"Fine. Follow me."

Kagura leapt back onto her feather and proceeded into the air. Both Miroku and Sango riding Kirara shortly joined her. She flew through the air, heading to the eastern lands. At the speed they were traveling, they arrived at the out skirts of the lands. As the traveled further into the lands, Sango looked back to Miroku, who was holding her closely by her waist. "Are you okay Miroku?"

It was a moment or two before he answered. "I don't want to lose you," he whispered as he held her closer.

"Why are you worried about that?"

"Because this could be a trap. I'm worried that you will be captured or killed and I will lose you."

She looked back at him and gave him a small smile. "I promise you, I will not die. I promised you I would marry you."

Miroku placed his head on her shoulder and gave her a light kiss that she could barley feel, but the feeling lasted a while. "I will wait until then, I promise."

Just after they returned their eyes to the wind sorceress in front of them, Kagura started to descend to the ground. Miroku and Sango followed cautiously. As they landed Sango found a grave, the dirt still fresh from being replaced. Sango immediately knew what it was from. "Is…that his…" she couldn't finish the rest. But seeing Kagura start praying answered her, no matter how much she told herself it was a trick.

"He was so young," Kagura spoke quietly. "He didn't deserve this." She got up and looked at Sango and Miroku, who were both ready for a fight. "No matter how much you don't trust me, I only did what Naraku told me. He holds my heart and keeps me from being free."

"Why didn't you help him? Why did you let him die?" Sango said, trying not to cry.

"I did try to save him, but the demon that possessed the shard we were after was too strong," she turned back to the marker. "And poor Kohaku no longer wanted to live."

"Why should we trust you?"

Kagura turned back to face them. "You shouldn't. I'm not here to help you. I'm here to help me. As long as Naraku has my heart, I can not be free."

"And if you were free?"

"You wouldn't hear from me. I have other plans besides doing Naraku's biding."

Sango accepted her answer and replaced her harikatsu on her back. Miroku didn't stand down until Sango put a hand on his shoulder. He looked to her and silently asked her why she trusted her. And with a small glance, she looked at Kohaku's grave that Kagura dug. Miroku nodded and looked at Kagura.

"We will help you."

88888

Kagomestalked through the castle looking for Sesshoumaru, before she reached his study door, she walked straight into him. She expected to crash on the floor, but was being held up by a very powerful right arm. She looked up and found his unmarred visage looking at her.

She twisted out of his grip and straitened her clothes. "Did you want to speak with me?"

"I did…very observant. I wish to know if you trust me? And try not to lie, I can smell it like a rotten corpse."

Kagome didn't really know how to answer. The truth was that she didn't, but then again she did. 'Do I trust him?' She looked up to see him watching her intently. "Yes, I do trust you."

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath…and detected no trace of a lie. He could feel his migraine start to evaporate again and hid a small smile. "You speak the truth, now as will I. I wish you to stay here with us to watch over Rin. Not just as a teacher, but a female role model. Also I wish you to assist me with some minor secretarial work. You will spend your daytime in my study with me and when I am caught up, you will tutor Rin in exchange for a reasonable wage. Do you accept?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, but you will not enjoy the alternative."

"Than I accept." 'Now I'm his secretary…This just keeps getting better and better.'

(A/N Okay. I know. Really fast and hard to keep up with. It's unbeatable writer's block. Sorry. Try to find it in your hearts not to flame me.)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N Okay, six months and I am back in action. Sorry, I've been busy getting settled into my new career, EMS. For those of you whom are unfamiliar with what this abbreviation stands for, it means Emergency Medical Services. Any way, I do hope others will continue to read this. crickets chirp Shoot. Oh well. Here we go. Oh, I almost forgot questions that need answering and other such B.S.

Birdy22- I was inspired by the series, of course. But most of the characters I created are based off of people I actually know.

Hellspixie18- Yes I do intend to put in a few overly graphic, almost kinky sex novel style, situations in this story. There is actually one in this chapter. But I do require patience of you for the rest of the pairings, mainly the Sess/Kag.

Lyn- PLEASE…I'm begging you. What are your true thoughts? Are you going to tell me anything more, or should I start calling you Vanilla (Galaxy Angel reference).

AikurushiiNakiqao- pant…pant Thanks for the advice. It worked.)

Disclaimer- This is getting redundant.

The sun was beginning to rise over the lush green mountains in the far ends of Sesshoumaru's western province. The morning was one other thing that Sentaru lost himself with. It was something about these lands that made him feel free, and fill him with hope. Which is probably the reason he has fought so hard along side Sesshoumaru to protect them. He watched the golden sun slowly move from behind the mountains and turned the sky a beautiful blue. A smile stretched across his lips as he opened the heavy drapes of Sesshoumaru's study, flooding it with brilliant light.

"It's morning," he yawned as he returned to his seat across from Sesshoumaru at the marble desk. He was exhausted; he and Sesshoumaru spent the whole night trying to figure out what to do about the Naraku situation. Sesshoumaru wanted to take him on alone, but Sentaru insisted that he take his army. "So should we pause to train or continue with this never ending argument about how to go about the up coming battle."

"I'm kind of partial to continuing with the argument that will end my way." Sesshoumaru retorted. "But we should discuss something else. The servants are complaining about the guards'…unwanted attention. I told them I would think of something, but I am unsure of what."

Of coarse Sentaru knew what he was talking about. Some of the guards were getting extremely sexually frustrated. Some haven't even seen a woman other than the servants for some time now. Honestly, Sentaru was beginning to feel the same way.

"Now, being the captain of the guard, what do you intend on doing about the guards'…needs?"

"I was considering allowing them all a furlough to a geisha or bath house. Not all at once though. 8 or 10 at a time."

"For how long?"

"3 maybe 4 days."

Sesshoumaru held his head in his hand as his headache slowly throbbed. He was over exhausted and needed a suitable rest, in his own bed preferably. "I do not like this at all. I am not one who takes advantage of women."

"Neither am I, but we can control our feelings of lust. The men are more simplistic than that."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but understand his comrade's logic. As much as he hated to admit it, Sentaru was right. But he would remain against it whilst it followed through. "Go ahead, but…I do not like using women like that."

Sentaru lowered his head. He hated it when he was right, and this was a moment where he was right. He knew what to do, but didn't want to. Besides, it would work out better this way. "Any wa…" his comment was left uncompleted as he heard someone at the door. There was a subtle knock and then it slowly creaked open. Sentaru was relieved and heart lifted when Kagome appeared from around the door. She seemed to glow, though her visage remained impassive. He stood and pulled out a chair for her. "Please, sit. It would be an honor to have you to join us, Lady Kagome."

"Thank you Sentaru," Kagome cheerfully addressed as she sat down. "I came to tell you that Rin is up and eating with Shippo." Her eyes were locked with Sesshoumaru, who was still reading a note or letter in his hands.

"Thank you," His eyes rose from the paper to hers, her wide, brown orbs of warmth and kindness. Completely different from his, she was indeed his exact opposite; she was warm while he was as ice. She was kind while he was unforgiving. His study of science came to mind as he watched her intently. 'Opposites attract, Sesshoumaru,' his mother's voice echoed in his head. A memory from long ago. "I wish to know something."

"Yes," Kagome muttered. 'Why is he watching me so intently? Is there something I did?'

"How are you enjoying your stay here? I am aware it is very unexpected, but I hope it is satisfactory thus far." His voice was monotone and cold, but what else should one expect from him.

The question hit Kagome like a physical blow. Surprised would be an understatement for what washed over her as his words registered in her mind. She stammered for a moment but caught herself. "I am doing quite well. I am very comfortable in the room I am in."

"Good, but unfortunately I must move you. It will not be right now, but I must move you into a room on the other end of the palace with in the next few days. You will share it with another; she seems to have no problem with it, but I wanted to bring it to your attention for your approval."

'Great, now I have to leave that comfortable bed. Ah well, it is his. I guess I have no choice.' "I have no problem. But I must ask where Shippo will be able to stay?"

The memory of the boy entered Sesshoumaru's mind. 'I can't very well allow him to stay with another woman, though he may appreciate it later. I will have to allow them a guest room.' "I'm sorry, I have forgotten about your son. I suppose I may allow you to stay in a guest room. The one across from mine should be suitable for the two of you. I doubt you need to move anything."

"No, I have nothing. And Shippo is not my son." 'Well, not literally anyway.'

"I am aware. I am not a fool." His gaze hardened, but it was only for effect. To have her see any of his feelings, it would be weakness.

Sentaru got up and walked over to the cabinet next to Sesshoumaru's desk. He decided a drink would be a good idea right now. Watching others argue was not a pleasant pass time for him. He opened the glass doors and delicately poured a drink.

"Um, if you don't mind my asking, why are you moving me?" The question, oddly enough, was as unexpected to Kagome as it was to Sesshoumaru and she was the one asking. 'I know why he's moving me. But still, playing dumb is a good way to stay out of trouble…and alive.'

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair and his gaze turned to its previous state of impassiveness. "Because I believe you would feel better else where. Also it is my bed that you rest in. So unless you wish to share a bed with me, I suggest you move."

"Is that an offer?" Kagome blurted out without thinking.

The comment made Sentaru spit what little he managed to drink back into the cup and start to cough. Sesshoumaru looked at her with an eye brow raised in inquiry. Realizing what she said, Kagome turned a deep red and started to stammer. "I was kidding, really. I wouldn't want to share a bed with you. That is not if you didn't want to. I mean I wouldn't if you did but not that under different circumstances I wouldn't."

"And what circumstances would those be?" Sesshoumaru's tone remained the same and the inquisitive gaze he locked on her never shifted. But inside he was enjoying himself as he taunted her.

By now Sentaru was clutching his gut laughing and trying to stay upright while Kagome continued to stammer and blush. But the bizarre scene was sorely interrupted when the door flew open and Gaten, panting with exertion, ran up to the row of chairs in front of the desk. Sentaru stopped laughing immediately and Sesshoumaru stood up.

"We have intruders on approach to the palace from the east. Two women, one man. One is on a feather; the other two are ridding a neko-youkai. The man appears to be a low level monk and one of the women is a demon slayer."

"That's Sango and Miroku." Kagome stated as she got to her feet.

"And the other is Kagura." Sesshoumaru growled. "Have the guards set up a perimeter around the eastern cloister, Sentaru and I will be there momentarily."

"Yes, sir." Gaten sped out from the door way as fast as he entered. And Sesshoumaru started to move around his desk, but was confronted by Kagome.

"Please, don't kill them. Don't kill Miroku and Sango." She put her hands on his chest and started to cry at the prospect of loosing more of her friends.

"Miko, I had no such intention to kill the monk or the demon slayer as long as they remained docile." He said as he gently took her hands of his chest and placed them back by her side. "The wind witch however is another matter entirely." He moved around her and half ran, half flew out the door, followed closely by Sentaru leaving Kagome alone in the room, her hands tingling from his gentle touch. She hesitated for a moment and ran after them.

88888

The trip over the lush forest of the western province was a silent, but long one. Kagura kept to herself, specifically dwelling on how foolish she was to leave Naraku, and how this was the fasted way to a slow and painful death. But things were now in motion and there was little she could do to stop them.

Sango and Miroku shared very few words. Most were Miroku trying to comfort his love and dry her tears of sorrow; others were Sango telling him how much she loved him and how much she missed her brother. But the trip was mostly spent by Miroku holding her close.

Every so often Kagura would shift her gaze towards the young couple and wonder if she would ever find a love like that. She wondered what it would be like to be love rather than despised. To be caressed rather than beaten. To be held rather than pushed away. But it soon came to her attention that such a fairy tail would not exist for her. She scoffed at the thought and turned her attention back to what was in front of her.

Sesshoumaru's castle was now in view, and the question of what his reaction would be like entered her mind. 'He would very likely be angry, though when is he not?' As they grew closer she noticed the guards assembling along the walls and courtyard.

"I think we should have sent notice that we were coming," Miroku shouted as he saw one of the guards pull back his bow.

"Oh, well. We might as well land. There's no turning back now." Kagura shouted back.

Sango leaned down to Kirara and told her to descend into the courtyard, Kagura followed suit as the moved over the walls and settled on the grassy ground. Sango and Miroku dismounted Kirara and the neko-youkai returned to it's smaller state. Kagura hopped off her feather before it shrank and placed it's now tiny form back into her hair.

Sesshoumaru, who was standing next to Kagome, had his trademark emotionless mask firmly in place and was now beginning to walk up to them. "Sentaru, do not take your eyes of the one in front of you."

His eyes were locked on Kagura as his words were spoken. She turned around and was faced with a tall kitsune youkai wielding a spear. His green eyes were piercing through her and seemed to be able to read her every thought.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru unceremoniously inquired, forcing Kagura's attention back to him.

"We are here to see Kagome," Sango responded as she took a step forward. She stopped after the guards around him lifted their spears, ready to attack. "We wish to know if she is okay."

"The miko is in no danger here, but I assure you that you are if you don't leave."

"Sesshoumaru please," Kagome shoved through the guards. "Don't let them go. They can help us defeat Naraku. They are both very well trained and are very useful."

Sesshoumaru turned and found Kagome staring at him as though she were ready to fight him if he harmed her friends. 'She is fierce and unrelenting…but foolish if she thinks she can sway me. She is right none the less.' He turned back to the small band that just entered his palace and was about to speak when a voice shouted from behind him.

"Sango, Miroku!" Shippo ran between Kagome and Gaten and right under Sesshoumaru's legs before he jumped into Sango's arms. "I missed you guys so much. I thought Inuyasha was going to kill you."

"No Shippo," she said as she ruffled his hair. "Inuyasha didn't even come near us." She looked up to Sesshoumaru before she put him down. "Lord Sesshoumaru, we wish to join you in your search for Naraku. We wish to end this."

"And what is it that makes you think that I need you're help."

"Because it is not just Naraku that you face. He has an army at his finger tips. They are ready to go to war with you and the other demon lords that stand in his way."

Sesshoumaru looked at her with benign interest. "And where did he get such an army?"

Kagura stepped forward and once again, the guards raised their weapons. "Some of the wolf tribes, all actually with the exception of Koga and Ayame's. He has also alliances with some of the lower demon lords in the eastern, central, and northern lands. They even have some demon mercenaries from the continent."

"And Naraku just let you come here with this information."

"He is unaware neither that I know nor that I am here…yet. It is inevitable that he will find out."

"And how is it that you think I will believe you?"

"I do not. But he will attack the lords standing in his way at the wedding ceremony in the southern islands."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Stand down!" he bellowed to his guards. "Return to your posts and continue watch." Without question, they all filed out of the cloister and went back to their positions. "Sentaru, keep an eye on the witch. The rest of you follow me." He turned and walked away. They all followed, Sentaru staying behind Kagura keeping a close watch on her. A very close watch on her as she swayed delicately and smoothly as she walked.

"We will be leaving for the Southern Islands tonight. I want you all rested and ready for battle. That includes you Kagura." He turned and locked his eyes on her. "You will fight too, if you are truly ready to defy Naraku."

Kagura held back a poisonous retort and clenched her fists. She hated being told what to do, but he was correct. She defied Naraku, her life was forfeit. "I will fight, but not for you."

"Good enough." He turned and led them further into the palace. They all took in the scenery that captivated Kagome not two days before, all showing some small sign of interest in one item or another. He showed Sango and Miroku into a room that was along the same hallway as his but separated by the door to the bathing chamber, which he brought their attention to so they might clean themselves.

"I expect you all to get at least some rest. We leave before sun set. I will have some food brought to you momentarily. Kagura, you will rest in Sentaru's chamber."

Kagura looked behind her and noticed that the fox demon wasn't watching her, but staring daggers at Sesshoumaru's back.

"Is there something wrong Sentaru?" Sesshoumaru stated as he caught the kitsune's glare.

"Why am I the baby sitter?"

"Are you questioning my orders?" Sesshoumaru's tone was now as furious as a raging inferno, but most of the anger on his visage was from the pain of his migraine.

"No sir." Sentaru relented, knowing it was for the best. Sango and Miroku were shrinking away into the room that the great lord designated them to and were thankful to find that it was sound proof. Kagome took Rin and Shippo to the study to start their lesson leaving Kagura to listen to the two argue alone.

"Good. Then do as I say and show her to your chamber."

"Do you wish me to watch over her as she sleeps as well?"

"I will send down a guard to watch the door. When he arrives, meet me in the dojo." With that Sesshoumaru turned and stalked down the hall. Sentaru breathed a grunt of frustration and looked down at Kagura. He stood a full head taller than her but was only slightly broader.

"Baby sitting? Did you have to refer to it as that?" Kagura stabbed as she continued with Sentaru down the hall to his chamber.

"Perhaps you would have had me refer to it as jailer." He offered in a smooth, upbeat tone. 'No sense in pissing everyone off today. Besides, she looks tired.'

"I would rather have you tell him that there is no need to have someone watch over me."

"Well…that wouldn't have done any good. He trusts no one, especially no one with links to an enemy. Besides me trying to talk him out of something, I might as well talk to a wall." 'Well…he seems to trust Kagome enough to have her close to him.' They turned down the right fork as the came to the end of the hallway and were faced with a seemingly dead end.

"Have you lost your way?" Kagura offered sarcastically.

"No." Sentaru retorted innocently as he walked over to the wall, pushed in a brick and revealed a stair case. "I know exactly where I am going." He started to descend the torch light passage before he turned and offered his hand to Kagura. "Don't worry. It's safe."

Refusing his hand she followed him down the dank passage. 'If he thinks I'm going to stay in a place like this, he's insane.' Kagura's bitter thoughts enraged her further as they came up to a wooden door. The air was cold and chilled her to the bone, but she noticed the fox was undisturbed by the climate. As the reached the bottom of the stairs, Sentaru turned and smirked at her. A warm and kind smirk.

"I'm not sure what kind of room you are used to, but I assure you that my bed is more comfortable than many of the others in this palace. Save the lord's of course." He opened the door and showed her in.

Her eyes widened at the view that awaited her. The room was large and filled with numerous bookshelves filled to the brim with tomes and novels, weapons of different sizes, shapes, ages and origins were hanging from the walls and leaning on racks. There was a large circular bed at the end of the room, surrounded by a curtain of some kind.

"This used to be the harem when the lord's father ruled these lands. After he died Sessh…the lord ordered them to leave or aloud them to become servants."

"That sounds like something Sesshoumaru would do," Kagura thought aloud. "I am a bit surprised that arrogant bastard didn't keep them for himself."

Sentaru let out an amused chuckle and followed her into the room. "Well…it is a long story, but he did not wish to use their services."

Kagura turned and stared at him. It was the first time he saw her eyes and was amazed at their red brilliance. But they were saddened, and pained. "Are you insinuating he enjoys men?" Her tone was as surprised as the look on her face.

Her answer wasn't expected. It wasn't even in words. Sentaru just started laughing, trying to hold it in, but every so often letting out a snort or other sounds of entertainment. "No," he finally managed as he calmed down. "As I said, it is a long story." He watched as she walked over to a wood desk with scattered papers and a pile of unwashed food dishes.

"Not in the habit of cleaning up?"

"I apologies, I did not know I would be sharing a bed with some one today."

Kagura's angered glare made his heart jump into his throat. She walked over to him and stood with in a hand's breadth of his face. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean that. I meant that I wasn't aware I'd be having someone other than I sleep in this room."

"Don't ever think you can make me do something I do not want to."

"That is not my intention."

Kagura let out an enraged grunt and stepped away from him. Her anger was reaching the point where she was going to break something. She started to breathe rapidly as her anger turned into sorrow. Sorrow about all the things he made her do. "I just want to be free."

Sentaru began to understand her anger now. Before it seemed unnecessary, but it was all coming together. "But you are free. You don't have to go back to him."

"You don't get it. I will never be free of him. He will always have my heart and no matter what I do he will always make me come back."

"It is because you're love for him that you live as a slave?"

Kagura took a step up to Sentaru, and with a quick and uninterrupted motion, slapped him across the face with all the power she could muster. "NO! I DO NOT LOVE THAT DESPICABLE BASTARD! HE HOLDS MY HEART! My physical heart!" Her anger was returning. It came with enough force to bring tears to her eyes, tears that were not stopping. "And if I don't return to him, he will kill me. Especially now, when he finds out, he will kill me and there will be nothing I can do but take my own life to stop the pain." Small droplets of torment and agony feel to the floor one after the other.

Sentaru stood in front of her, his cheek slightly stinging from the blow he deliberately allowed to connect. He truly understood now. She was in such pain that there was no way to relieve it. But being the empathetic, kind creature he was, he could not bare to stand by and do nothing. As she crammed her eyes shut and sobbed uncontrollably, he took a step forward and put his hand on her shoulder. The reaction was partially unexpected, instead of turning or pushing him away…or for that matter striking him again; she turned into him and cried into his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist. He put his arms likewise around her and began to run his hands along her back. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he put his chin on her head.

Her tears were beginning to soak through the black cloth that covered his chest. Sentaru could almost feel her pain; feel the way the world began to close in around her and the fear of sheer helplessness and weakness. He tightened his grip around her and did his best to make her feel wanted. It must have been her desperation for love but it seemed to work. She began to relax and backed up just enough to look him in the eyes. They were a brilliant emerald, glistening with unshed tears of sympathy.

What happened later shot Kagura out of his arms and made Sentaru turn with an annoyed demeanor. It was two of the guards, two of the best. One made a sound like he was clearing his throat, the other stood there impassively. "The lord wishes to see you in the dojo."

Sentaru turned toward Kagura who was facing away from him, trying to keep from crying again. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes…I will be fine."

Sentaru nodded and left the room. After he left the door was closed and bolted locked. Leaving Kagura in the room alone. Tears welled up in her eyes once again but her reaction was different. She ran for the bed and jumped in. She buried her head into the soft pillow and cried herself to sleep, the same way she has done many other nights.

88888

Miroku walked over to the bed and sat down. He rested his staff on the floor and took off his sandals. His gave shifted over to Sango who was picking up a towel as she was leaving the room to take a bath. "Will you like some company?" He asked innocently.

"No," she said with pleading eyes. "I need to be alone."

His heart now concerned and his mind cleared of lust he stood and walked to her. "Are you sure?" He held her to him and slid his hand down her hair.

"Yes, thank you." She said nothing else and left, turning down the hall and taking the short walk to the bathing chamber. "It isn't like I've never bathed alone before." She turned and walked out the door. The hall was empty now, but she could here slight rustling from down another passage way. Her light footsteps resonated just slightly as she made her way to the bathing chamber door.

When she stepped in, the steam from the heated pool met her cool flesh and it felt almost heavenly. She slipped out of her cloth garments and delicately tested the water with her foot. It was a little hot, but that was a welcome change from the cold river she was used to. As her body slipped into the wonderful pool, she aloud her mind to wander. Thoughts of her brother were the most abundant, the rest were of revenge. None were even remotely related to Miroku until she asked her self; "What will I do after Naraku is dead?"

A family was the first thing she thought of. After all of the time she spent chasing after Naraku, the thought never came to her mind as a serious consideration. She wondered if she could make a good mother to children for it was her father that raised her and her brother after her mother died. 'Mother,' she could sparsely remember her. All she could remember was her kind nature and beautiful face. But all other thoughts of her and how she raised Sango were but blank spaces in her memory.

"How can I raise a family when I do not have any examples to follow? Keade might help, but still." She started to clean her hair with deft fingers and slight pressure. It was dirty and grimy from the week of missed opportunities to bathe. She continued to rub her body to get the dirt and sweat out of her pours. Her hands ran over her smooth skin and smiled. "At least my combat gear has more than one use." The fact was that since she wore it constantly since a young age and the fabric was so tight hair was never able to grow.

Sango suddenly realized that she totally lost track of time. She took her hands from the water and noticed that they were beginning to prune. She lifted herself from the pool and dried he hair to the best of her ability before wrapping the towel she brought around her body. All she could think about was getting back to Miroku, there was no telling what he was up to now. The fear of him hitting on the servant girls jumped to mind and she started to walk a little faster down the hall.

When she reached the door, she straitened her back and composed herself before she entered. What met her eyes was a sign of relief; Miroku was asleep on the bed. Apparently Sesshoumaru's cooks had delivered food to their room and in a large quantity also. There were platters of food that simply smelled delicious and looked like they were prepared for an important guest. Some plates were already missing food, eaten by Miroku presumably. She tested some of the foods, which was all that was needed to make her indulge in them.

As she finished swallowing a bite of fish, she began to feel very woozy and tired. The open space on the bed next to Miroku seemed extremely inviting and giving into her wish, she laid down beside him. His body was so warm, and she snuggled closely into him, accidentally waking him up. She looked up and found him staring at her, his eyes weary but twinkling with mischief.

Before she could ask what he was thinking, his hand was already running down her side, and then start to move under the towel that she still wore. The reaction cause was an elevation in her breathing and a chorus of elicit purrs and soft moans. His hand continued to caress her thigh as he reveled in her pleased state. Her eyes were closed, mouth open and one hand gripping the bed while the other was clenched around the collar of his robe.

His mouth curved into a sexy grin as, without warning, he slipped his middle finger between the slick folds of her sex. She began to moan loudly, but couldn't continue, for Miroku sealed her mouth closed with his. He slid his tongue into her mouth in the same rhythm as his finger in her core. Sango began to kiss him back; both hands now tugging at his rob, hoping to rip them from his body.

'She's gonna' shred my clothes,' he thought as he took his mouth from her lips. "Hold on," he whispered as he hurriedly took of the robes and other under garments. This was all the time Sango needed to take the towel off and time the exact moment when she could take control. As soon as he stripped the last article of clothing, she forced him on his back, and purposely pressed her wet core against his now hard endowment, rubbing it intently.

The hot juice, slick skin, and soft motions Sango made against his hard erection sent Miroku's heart rate into the stratosphere and caused his breathing to become rapid and erratic. He stretched his hands out and gripped her hips, making her movements faster and more forceful. She groaned slightly as she could feel and intense surge of need for him, all of him. She bent down and kissed his lips gently, to divert his attention as she moved her hand between her legs and placed his erection at her untouched entrance.

"You will be my first," Sango muttered huskily. "And I swear you will be my only."

"I'm glad to hear that," Miroku said as he smiled, building up to the moment at hand. "But I would much rather hear you moan."

Sango's mood also took a trip down the perverse path as she slid down onto Miroku shaft. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the pain she was told she would experience her first time. With a small amount of force, she let her weight fall on to her lover. The pain she expected was just a dull pop and a little discomfort, but nothing like what she was told. She shifted her weight slightly, getting used to the new fullness and moaned with each motion.

Miroku noticed with pleased interest that what ever unease she suffered was short lived. He began to move his hips with her subtle motions extracting small purrs and light groans. With an intensely lustful gaze, he watched as Sango, with closed eyes and an open mouth steadily moved around him. His lust grew as each motion grew more and more excited and more forceful. It took very short time until Sango was almost bouncing on him, forcing her tight passage around him, and screaming liberally as she continued to build to a pleasurable end that both felt was near by.

The constriction around Miroku was sending him into a blind yearning for control and to bring his lover to a place that for all he knew only existed in dreams for her. He shot up with such force, it replaced their positions exactly. Sango was now looking at him from the flat of her back and saw his blind desire and yielded to his power. Her hands clenched his upper arms as he began to plunge himself in and out of her. His grunts of pleasure resonated into her ears and brought her into an animalistic wanting for more.

The word animalistic was an appropriate word for what happened next. Miroku, who was now only thinking of bringing his lover to a euphoric climax flipped her onto her hands and knees and continued to grind into her as if they were dogs. Sango's mind was tainted with the red color of passion and lust. She paid little mind to the nonsensical words and utterances that she was crying wildly into the air. All she felt was the final, pleasuring thrust that was Miroku coming up to. The one that would make her transcend into heaven and return to the mortal realm a changed woman.

Miroku could also feel his limit approaching quickly, but tried to delay it as much as possible. 'Her first,' he thought with determination. 'She is all that matters right now.' Each of his thrusts arrived faster and faster, sending him over the edge. He tightened every muscle to keep from exploding inside of her, until her last scream of ecstasy ripped through the room like a sharp blade. He matched her high pitched yell with a low, forceful groan as what he held back was finally released.

The state of euphoria that they were both left in was replaced by the sense of perfection as Miroku moved up next to her. They exchanged words of love and soft, delicate kisses before they both slipped into a deep sleep. A dreamless slumber that lasted into the dark hours of the night.

88888

Sentaru walked along the dirt path that led to the large dojo that rested in the near by woods. Thinking of why he held that woman to him as if he was her fabled knight in shining armor, and what it was he felt as he held her so. It was better to leave such thoughts until another time. 'Now,' he thought as he reached the entrance. 'Now it is time to concentrate on battle. Sentaru closed his eyes and let his mind delve into the horrors of his fears, the blood he saw on the battlefields he's fought on, and the screams of those he sent to the netherworld.

When he opened them, they were as icy and unfeeling as Sesshoumaru's. And if one were bold enough, they would say they were filled with much more hate. He stalked through the door way and found Sesshoumaru already performing his practice kata's with the perfection of a century's experience. Sentaru watched the deft, ballet like movements of Sesshoumaru's shirtless body. Reading every muscle ripple of each movement Sentaru calculated how he would dodge, block, or tactically take each strike.

The world seemed to slow as Sesshoumaru, with the speed that made the air around them explode like thunder, grabbed a dagger and hurl it at the still fox demon. Sentaru saw it coming and grinned evilly as he grabbed it from the air and dodged Sesshoumaru's flying kick that closely followed.

The great inuyoukai hit and skillfully leapt off of the wall behind Sentaru. When he landed, he began blocking and dodging his opponents lightning like attacks. Each was aimed for either his throat or below the rib cage. Sentaru knew where to strike, and never showed mercy in a fight, practice or reality. He was truly Sesshoumaru's one and only rival.

Before Sentaru could launch another attack, Sesshoumaru sent him spiraling into the center of the floor with a well placed round kick to the floating ribs on Sentaru's left side. Before he could even think to react, he did. Sentaru leapt from the floor before Sesshoumaru's fist put a hole where his head was not even before an instant passed.

Landing deftly Sentaru stared at Sesshoumaru from the short distance, and the look of his lord was not pleasing. "Why do I smell that wind witch on you?"

"Women," Sentaru said with a snide curl of his lips. "What can you do?"

Another attack was launched by Sesshoumaru, but it was less thought out and sloppier than the first. Sentaru easily dodged to the side and connected a well placed fist into the side of Sesshoumaru's head, putting him off balance enough for him to trip him and then kick him across the room before he hit the ground.

"Come on," he called knowing it was going to take more than that to put down the demon lord. "I thought you once said you were the strongest."

The reply came as Sesshoumaru closed the distance with inhuman speed and stabbed strike after strike with each of his three appendages. Every one of which was dodged as if they were moving at a snails speed. They were both so adept to fighting each other they often held conversations during their sparring. But this session was different, each had a "beef" with the other. Sentaru was sick of Sesshoumaru's arrogance and Sesshoumaru was enraged with Sentaru's insubordinate behavior.

"Why did you let that whore touch you?" Sesshoumaru spat.

"I have my reasons. And I would appreciate it if you stay out of my life."

Sesshoumaru leapt away from him and it was Sentaru's turn to charge at his opponent. "You speak as if you think I give a damn about your life."

Every one of Sentaru's attacks was blocked, but they were all near misses. "I am the only friend you have. I certainly give a damn about you." Sentaru leapt away and took his garb off of his upper body and tossed it to one side. His body was slick with sweat, and his breaths were only slightly labored. "I'm just really pissed off with you right now."

Sesshoumaru leapt into the air and unleashed his poison whip at Sentaru, who slapped it away with his bare hand. A steam rose from the acid like wound, but it was given little notice as Sentaru was soon surrounded by the bluish green flame of his fox magic. It was unleashed in a spewing inferno right at Sesshoumaru, who like his counter part, blocked the flame with his extended hand, sending the flame into two different directions. "As am I with you." The soot and slight burn on Sesshoumaru's hand was very misleading. The power of the blast was many times stronger than Jaken's staff of two heads.

Sensing that this was not the right way to settle their dispute, they stood down, and approached each other. They gave each other a small nod, a respective gesture that when their minds cooled they would continue their sparring. It was Sentaru's stomach that shaped the next chain of events as it rumbled with a plea for food. The small twinkle of amusement in Sesshoumaru's eyes was the only give away that he was entertained.

"Shall we go eat?" Sentaru asked as he walked over to his discarded garment.

"Lead the way." Sesshoumaru retorted as he followed his lieutenant, his silk haori draped over his shoulder.

(A/N There it is. No flames please and leave a review at the door. Thank you for reading this lousy piece of bung fodder.)


End file.
